


One Hour

by undeadstoryteller



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Language, Stonegrot Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadstoryteller/pseuds/undeadstoryteller
Summary: For Stonegrot Week (Year 2), Day 2: Deet and Rian get a day off from the Resistance.This was a tough one. This Rian is an alternate post-AOR Rian from what I usually write.
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	One Hour

"The Resistance doesn't take a day off," said Naia, walking through the wood ahead of Rian and Deet, steps behind her brother.

"Come on, sister," Gurjin said, turning around and walking backward facing her, "you can't use a nice swim?"

"I need to bathe, that's all," Naia said.

The trail led to a murky patch of water Rian had once known as Mydso Lake. It wasn't exactly a swamp, but it was the closest thing to one near the encampment at Stone-in-the-Wood.

It had been a rough few months of building barricades, strategizing and, too often, losing battles to what they called the Super Spitters, creatures that seemed to have been ordered to capture all Gelfling.

Rian and Deet were engulfed in it, as if it was a calling. The Darkening had taken them both -- first Deet became overcome, then Rian, as he had tried to save her. Gurjin led the search party for them when they had disappeared after the Skeksis Battle in Stone-in-the-Wood. It was Deet's wails that led them to her, cradling lifeless Rian, dark smoke swirling above them. How he'd recovered, Gurjin didn't know. He didn't ask.

There were rumblings that they would have to leave the encampment for good soon. But where would they go?

They all just needed a moment.

It had taken a lot of prodding to convince Rian of that.

"You're turning into your father," Gurjin had said, expecting that it would get under his skin -- knowing that no one else in Thra besides Deet could get away with saying it to him.

"My father won wars," Rian said, without pause. "Not just battles."

Gurjin shook his head, then tried another tactic:

"It would be good for Deet to take a break."

Rian paused over the map he was examining and looked up at Gurjin.

"An hour," Gurjin said.

Rian stood, and nodded in agreement. "One hour."

*

"You see," Gurjin said, once they'd arrived at the shore. "This is nice!"

Rian and Deet settled in on the mossy bank.

"You're not coming in?" Gurjin called as he emerged from diving into the water.

"Not today," Rian said. They looked perfectly comfortable. Even at ease. He propped his arm over Deet's shoulder as she leaned into him. As things had spun more and more out of control he saw them like that less and less.

"I remember when you used to be fun," Gurjin said.

Naia waded in with him. "That's an interesting way of saying a twat," she deadpanned.

Deet laughed out loud, sitting up from her lounging position. "Naia!"

"All lies," Rian said, tossing a clutch of moss in their direction.

"You know I love you," Naia said, blocking the moss with a splash of water with a smile.

Deet caught her breath and sighed, wiping a tear. She looked at Rian, who looked increasingly amused as she tried to stifle her laugh.

"It wasn't _that_ hilarious," he said, but he was laughing now too.

"I'm sorry," she said, trying to compose herself, "I just didn't see it coming."

After a few moments, she took a deep breath. She looked at Rian. "That felt really good," she said. "Like _really_ good."

"Yeah," he said laying back.

She laid her head against his chest and sighed, her ears twitching, always listening out for monsters.


End file.
